


【坤农-西装】

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农-西装】

【坤农】—西装  
“你说外面不如家里来得自在  
我说不如先在车里来个痛快”

“坤坤你躲在车上干什么。”陈立农在礼堂找了一圈都没找到人，最后找到了坐回车上的蔡徐坤。  
“很无聊啊。”蔡徐坤把手伸出车窗弹了弹烟灰，本来他就不想来这种到生不熟的生意伙伴组织的聚会，如果不是陈立农觉得直接拒绝不礼貌的话他才懒得浪费时间。  
这理由说出去大概也没人信，蔡徐坤居然因为恋爱变成了对恋人言听计从的好好男友。  
那可是蔡徐坤诶。  
可是拜托，他对象是陈立农诶。  
陈立农穿着剪裁修身的灰色西装外套勾勒出少年纤细的腰线，他猫着腰钻进车上的时候白色体恤的领口透露出一片漂亮的蜜色，让蔡徐坤很想掀开它检查一下自己昨晚留的吻痕是不是还有好好地留着。  
他也确实这样做了，他把他的宝贝抱在身上，车座椅放倒，把烟按灭，好看的双眸里写满了欲望。  
“是有点无聊啦那些游戏…”  
“我说无聊是因为某个害羞的小家伙不喜欢野战啊，嗯？”  
蔡徐坤的手轻车熟路地解开陈立农的皮带扣，他轻轻凑近陈立农的嘴巴想接吻，却被小男友用软软的手心拒绝了，哦该死的，他总是忘记这个被宠坏的小孩很计较抽完烟十分钟内不接吻这种小事。  
蔡徐坤只能转移阵地吻上对方的脖子，他轻轻地舔舐着陈立农的喉结，感觉那里轻轻震动了一下，伴随着身上人小猫般的呜咽。  
“在外面不方便…”陈立农的呼吸不可避免地急促起来，“回家里再…”  
“不觉得在车上该先补偿一下我吗？”  
蔡徐坤用的是疑问句，但语气却不容置疑，他拍拍陈立农的屁股示意他坐起来一点方便他脱下裤头，然后他大力地揉捏着对方暴露在空气里的翘臀，他解开衬衣扣子含住陈立农的乳头，配合手上前后夹击的动作没几下弄得少年双目含春，在开拓了一会儿后他让陈立农这次自己动。  
“我不要…！”  
陈立农当然下意识地要拒绝，可是他又哪一次能真正拒绝蔡徐坤呢，蔡徐坤单手扯开领带对着他勾起嘴角邪笑就足够把人迷得七荤八素的了，等陈立农忘记去计时的时候已经被对方狂暴地掐着下巴深吻，而湿软的小穴也一寸寸艰难地吞下男友的大家伙。  
“动动看，宝宝。”  
陈立农的动作当然非常生涩，但并不妨碍他每次重重坐下去时后穴把龟头吸得舒爽的快感让两个人都异常兴奋。  
就算无关技术，能让陈立农从一块木头到可以在情事里主动，已经让蔡徐坤心中的征服欲得到极大的满足。  
更何况陈立农现在穿着敞开的西装和衬衣下体却赤裸的模样简直勾死人，情动的表情和正式的服装形成强烈的反差，那白嫩的腿折起来有漂亮的线条。  
“哈啊…不行…”  
“什么不行？宝宝你吸得哥哥挺爽的…对，就这样，再快一点，乖孩子…”  
蔡徐坤用自己富有技巧的揉捏奖励着对方，陈立农伸手环住蔡徐坤的肩膀，在多次起伏和被揉捏挑逗的双重刺激下溃不成军，他泛红的膝盖稍一用力，跪坐着的双腿夹紧蔡徐坤的腰，喉咙里发出半是抱怨半是撒娇的呻吟指责蔡徐坤这种坐享其成的行为。  
陈立农脸上因为情欲和羞涩而泛起的醉酒似的嫣红，半张的嘴唇里贝齿和粉舌若隐若现的模样简直让蔡徐坤爱得不行，他终于结束了对他来说简直只相当于隔靴搔痒的这一部分，扣着陈立农的腰然后自己自下而上地顶弄。  
“啊啊啊…不…不要…！”  
一下子被捞起来这样上上下下地顶弄到敏感点让陈立农有点惊慌失措甚至一下子头撞到了车的天花板，委屈巴巴地伏在蔡徐坤肩头随着男人有力的挺动而被拖入更深的欲望漩涡。  
“笨蛋…”蔡徐坤腾不出手去揉揉他的脑袋，只能落下轻吻表示安慰，但也不忘记调戏小男友，“你自己来也不要，我来也不要，怎么？还想有第三个人？”  
蔡徐坤说罢用膝盖把陈立农的腿分的更开，他低头看到对方浑圆的臀部被睾丸撞击得发红，而在舒展不开的有限空间里饥渴的肉穴依然死死咬着自己的性器，在一次次猛烈的抽插中带出透明的液体。  
“不行…要坏了…呜嗯…”  
陈立农在他放肆的进攻里连话都说不完整，抽抽噎噎地射了一次，蔡徐坤觉得在车上也不好折腾人太久于是掰开对方的腿用力往对方肠道深处捅去，然后深深地射了进去。  
“夹好，不然回家后…”  
蔡徐坤喘着气拍拍陈立农的屁股以示警告，虽然嘴上说得那么流氓，但实际上他已经盘算着去和主办方打个招呼就赶快走了，他可不想他的娇宝贝真的因为这个闹肚子。  
陈立农满脸细汗地靠在蔡徐坤怀里维持着交合的姿势，还没恢复力气去反驳或者反抗，脑子里一片混乱。


End file.
